La haine, la haine, la même rengaine
by eijilo
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo est rongé par un mal inconnu. Il faut se rendre à l’évidence : il traverse une période difficile et personne ne vient à son secours. Même Eijiro ou Sero ne s’occupe de lui comme lorsqu’ils étaient au lycée. C’est alors que réapparait Izuku, et on comprend alors que la haine qui s’était emparée de Katsuki vient de loin. (J’ai complétement baclé la fin:/oups)


**_La haine, la haine, la même rengaine_**

Katsuki se sentait ballonné. Il avait trop bu, et même lui le savait. Il voulait simplement prouver à toutes ces _merdes _qu'il était celui qui tiendrait le plus l'alcool. Visiblement, il avait tord.

Cela faisait au moins cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés. Tous n'avaient pas suivi le même chemin, et il fut même étonné de n'avoir pas croisé _double-face, _ou même _Deku_ à cette soirée. Izuku avait été affecté dans une autre partie du pays, et Shoto l'avait suivi. Katsuki ne serait même pas surpris si ces deux-là avaient fini ensemble, mariés.

Mais la vérité était pire que ça. Trainé par Eijiro et Hanta, Kaminari ivre mort et Katsuki dont l'état était étrange, sont tombés nez à nez avec le héros aux cheveux verts, lui-même accompagné d'une jolie blonde à son bras. Rien que cette vision donnait l'envie de gerber à Katsuki.

En réalité, ce dernier avait l'égo touché, et son cœur faiblissait avec dégoût. Katsuki n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Izuku ait pu le repousser après leur cérémonie de diplômes. Il l'avait rejeté comme un déchet, comme s'il n'avait jamais compté pour lui. Et c'était peut-être vrai, puisque rien ne retenait Izuku à rester dans sa ville natale. Sa mère était partie en Europe et Katsuki... bah justement, Katsuki ne valait plus rien.

Malgré l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, le blond voulait en découdre avec son ami d'enfance, à cet instant précis. Il s'éloigna d'Eijiro, balançant ses bras de ses épaules.

\- _Deku _! _Enfoiré _! S'écria t-il avec une telle ferveur qu'il dût alerter tout le voisinage.

\- Tu le connais, Izuku ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Bien sûr qu'il me connaît ! S'emporta le concerné en attrapant le vert par le col de sa chemise.

Izuku avait changé. Il avait pris en muscles, grandi, et il était devenu un beau jeune homme dont toutes les filles se battaient pour lui. Il semblait aussi avoir acquis une belle maturité et avoir de la confiance en soi, comme jamais il n'en avait eu auparavant.

\- Katsuki, ça suffit ! Intervînt Eijiro en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Mais ça ne servit à rien. La tête explosive — qui ces temps-ci s'était légèrement calmée — ressera l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa proie.

\- Oh non, laisse tomber, Eijiro, s'empressa de dire Izuku. Je vais ramener Hina, et passer chez lui après.

C'est avec un grand sourire de leur part à chacun qu'ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée. Hanta savait qu'en laissant leur ami entre les bras du super-héros numéro un, aucun risque ne serait pris.

Dans le taxi, la fameuse Hina n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups d'œil au passager complètement saoul à ses côtés, se posant des tas de questions qu'elle n'osait poser à Izuku.

Ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés ce soir même, après un rendez-vous imposé par Shoto et Momo. Hina et Momo étaient amies d'enfance et pour le bonheur amoureux de son amie, elle avait proposé un restaurant à quatre en rentrant ici pendant un petit temps, dans leur ville natale. Hina était totalement captivée par Izuku, alors que celui-ci se fichait royalement de comment la soirée se finirait.

Hina fut la première à descendre, lançant un regard attendri à Izuku. Il lui répondit avec un coup de tête et un joli sourire. La jeune femme disparût derrière les portes de son appartement.

Katsuki marmonnait des choses inaudibles jusqu'à son propre appartement. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment son ami d'enfance pouvait bien savoir son adresse. Il se sentait bourré, il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela.

Izuku prit du temps à faire monter les deux étages à Katsuki. Arrivés devant la porte, le vert fouilla les poches de son camarade et y trouva facilement les clés. Après une bataille acharnée à retirer les chaussures du blond à l'entrée, Izuku le força à s'allonger sur le lit.

\- _Putain _! Arrête de me traîner partout, je suis pas bourré ! S'écria le presque ivre.

L'autre soupira.

\- Retire tes vêtements, tu vas mal dormir sinon, déclara doucement le vert.

\- Mais je m'en fous, dégage !

Katsuki n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi borné, malpoli et préférait mourir qu'admettre ses tords. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que les gens pouvaient dire sur lui, mais maintenant qu'Izuku était à des centaines de kilomètres devant lui, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait et voulait faire. Dans sa tête, tout le retenait à devenir premier. De toute façon, _Izuku sera toujours le premier_.

\- _Katsuki_, dépêche toi d'enlever tes fichus vêtements ! S'énerva l'homme sobre.

_Katsuki. _Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas entendu son prénom de sa bouche ? Même ivre mort, il aurait entendu que son prénom sonnait mieux que son surnom. Il l'avouait, il avait mal. Il voulait partir pour pouvoir crier à pleins poumons son désespoir. C'était fini, plus rien ne retenait Izuku à rester avec lui.

Le héros bien bas dans le classement se résigna à se déshabiller rapidement, et à se coucher dos à son ami d'enfance.

\- Tu peux partir, dit simplement Katsuki d'une petite voix.

\- Je... serai dans le salon.

Puis il le quitta, laissant le blond seul avec ses démons.

Tout ce que Katsuki voulait, c'était qu'Izuku soit toujours derrière lui, qu'il puisse l'admirer en suivant ses traces. Il voulait son idolat, son émerveillement, et son _amour. _Katsuki jouait avec le feu, il en avait conscience. Mais il espérait tellement qu'Izuku comprenne ses sentiments lors de la remise des diplômes, qu'il accepte et que tous deux finissent _égaux_, comme ce qu'Izuku voulait depuis toute sa vie à l'égard de Katsuki.

En réalité, Katsuki était brisé. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, parce que, quel héros ferait ça ? Il était perdu, il avait besoin d'une lumière dans sa vie, mais cette dernière avait cessé de briller. Il ne parvint même pas à sangloter un petit peu tellement ses yeux étaient secs.

Il se leva, persuadé que l'alcool n'était plus de la partie. Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, et passa de l'eau sur son visage. Il ne souriait plus, ses yeux ne scintillait plus, il était fade et, c'était sûr, qui voudrait de lui ? Son envie de vivre était partie en même temps qu'Izuku.

\- _Katsuki_ ? Prononça une voix à l'entrée de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il voulait lui crier qu'il voulait être tout seul, qu'il n'était plus _du tout _le même qu'avant. Il était énervé, pas contre Izuku, mais contre lui-même. Il voulait tout frapper, défoncer les murs et pleurer, aussi. Mais il se contenta de regarder son reflet, se préparant à une averse de larmes. Rien n'arriva.

\- _Katsuki _? Répéta une deuxième fois le numéro un.

_Katsuki. _Ce prénom qu'il n'avait jamais affectionné sans l'avoir détesté. Qu'avait-il raté pour ne pas être aux côtés de celui qu'il _aime _?

\- Tu te sens mal ? Tu as besoin de vomir ?

Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas ça _du tout_. Ça y est, il voulait _vraiment _pleurer maintenant. Il soupira longuement, en baissant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, _putain _? Demanda t-il. Pourquoi t'es ici ? Pourquoi t'es _putain _de gentil avec moi ? Et _bordel _je suis pas bourré.

\- J'avais besoin de faire une pause.

Katsuki ne répondit rien.

\- Et de te voir. J'ai jamais su mettre un mot sur mes sentiments, sur notre relation.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à branler ?! T'es parti et t'es jamais revenu, tu m'as laissé tout seul, et t'as fait en sorte de disparaître de ma vie ! S'écria t-il à en faire trembler les murs. Tu t'es pas posé la question une seule fois de ce que je pouvais ressentir, parce que j'suis celui qui t'as fait souffrir et t'aurais aimé que j'existe pas !

Il pleura. Doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je peux pas t'en vouloir de t'être éloigné de moi, mais _putain _ça me fait chier. Je sais bien que je peux plus rien faire pour te rattraper, parce que t'es bien trop loin. Il y aura toujours cet immense fossé entre nous, et je suis celui qui l'a creusé. Je sais que tu me détestes alors arrête d'être aussi gentil avec moi, _bordel_, renifla t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

En vain, ses larmes débordaient et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter.

\- Je...

\- Laisse tomber, tu peux arrêter de t'occuper de moi, tu peux rentrer chez toi, ou chez ta petite-amie.

Katsuki renifla une dernière fois, avant de laisser ses larmes couler sans retenue. Il rentra dans sa douche, toujours vêtu de son caleçon, et alluma l'eau froide. Est-ce que ça allait arrêter ses larmes de couler ? Ou de baisser la température de son corps ? Parce que ce n'était plus possible, il se noyait dans son propre chagrin. Il était blessé, oui il l'était. Comment avait-il été si aveugle pendant tout ce temps ? Comment avait-il pu fermer les yeux sur la gentillesse d'Izuku pendant toute sa vie ? Sa gentillesse, mais pas que. Son caractère, son courage, son sourire, tout ça appartenait déjà à quelqu'un et Katsuki s'en voulait de ne pas être cette personne.

\- Je suis désolé, entendit-il derrière le jet d'eau. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je pensais que jamais tu aurais pu m'aimer. Alors quand tu t'es confessé, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais heureux. Les dernières années au lycée furent celles où je pensais qu'on était amis, ou du moins camarades. J'étais prêt à te répondre que, moi aussi, je t'aimais. Mais au lieu de ça, je me suis mis à pleurer. Et tu avais l'air d'en avoir déjà tellement marre de me voir pleurnicher dans mon coin que, j'ai décidé de devenir plus fort. On m'avait déjà proposé un stage à l'autre bout du pays, et j'avais déjà accepté. Il ne devait durer que quelques semaines, voire un ou deux mois pas plus, mais la ville me plaisait et, je faisais d'énormes progrès. Je gagnais en vitesse, en force, en endurance, mes collègues étaient incroyables, j'avais un appart' et même un chat, tout était parfait. Mais tu n'étais pas là _Kacchan. _Personne ne me taquinait, ou me répondait avec une insolence que seul toi est capable.

Katsuki avait arrêté de pleurer. Déjà qu'Izuku l'avait appelé comme avant, mais qu'en plus de ça il avouait enfin qu'il l'avait aimé, il était surpris. L'eau paraissait chaude, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il rougissait tellement que son corps brûlait l'eau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire parce qu'Izuku ne ressentait probablement plus ces sentiments à son égard.

\- C'est plus la peine, Izuku. Ou Deku, ou Midoriya. Je sais même pas comment je suis censé t'appeler, répondit le blond. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, d'abord ? J'ai perdu en côte de popularité depuis des années déjà, tu es bien trop loin pour moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te mériter ? Pour être à la hauteur de tes attentes ? Faut-il que je bosse plus ? Ou que je boive moins ? Ou peut-être que j'arrête d'aller à droite et à gauche en espérant t'oublier un jour ou l'autre ? Je sais même plus comment j'ai découvert à quel point t'étais important dans ma _putain _de vie.

\- Kacchan... Tenta Izuku, en vain.

\- Non. Tu sais dans quel état j'étais lorsque t'es parti ? J'étais une larve, _bordel. _Au début, j'intervenais en ville lorsqu'on me le demandait, lorsqu'on avait besoin de moi, j'étais toujours là, bien que je n'étais plus aussi déterminé qu'avant. Puis, plus le temps passait et t'étais toujours pas revenu. Je pouvais même pas te regarder de loin et me dire à quel point je suis chanceux de t'avoir à côté de moi — pas que tu m'appartiennes, bien sûr. Ensuite, j'ai tellement refusé de sorties avec mes potes que tout le monde pensait que je buvais et que je fumais, et que je me droguais aussi sans doute.

Katsuki s'arrêta et reprit le temps de respirer un bon coup tout en éteignant l'eau. Il sortit de la baignoire, tout trempé de la tête aux pieds. Izuku n'avait pas bougé et son expression restait neutre. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Katsuki pleurait ou si c'était sa douche improvisée qui donnait cet effet là. Il renifla.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je me plaignais de la vie, de _ma _vie. Je me plaignais du fait que tu ne sois pas là, du fait que j'étais seul et perdu sans savoir où aller, du fait que tout le monde ait réussi à trouver un taff, même Mineta. Du fait que, même si je pensais avoir du potentiel pour devenir numéro un, je suis même pas capable d'être un numéro tout court, finalement. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, _bordel _?

Katsuki prit sa tête entre ses mains, son visage trempé. Il respirait bruyamment. Il voulait crier, hurler, encore une fois parmi tant d'autres, sauf qu'à ce moment là, il y avait Deku.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, dit simplement Izuku. Tu aurais dû essayer de me contacter, de me demander de l'aide, de...

\- Et tu penses vraiment que _tu _aurais décroché en voyant mon _putain _de nom sur l'appel entrant ?

Le concerné se mordit la lèvre, preuve irréfutable qu'il aurait ignoré l'appel.

\- Parce que... j'aurais pu pensé que tu m'appelais uniquement pour te moquer de moi, ou pour m'annoncer ton mariage, ou...

\- Je me suis confessé à toi, imbécile. Et _putain de bordel de merde_, comment ça se fait que je sois tombé amoureux de toi, hein ?

Katsuki l'attrapa par le col, une envie soudaine de le cogner jusqu'au sang. En vérité, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait fait aucun exercice physique. Plus personne ne demandait son aide pour des missions les plus basiques. En fait, on se demandait même si il existait encore.

Puis prit d'un profond relent, Katsuki lacha sa prise, se précipita au dessus du trône et dégueula ce qu'il pouvait. Et voilà que ses crachats lui rappelèrent son léger alcoolisme, et sa soirée foireuse à rire avec tout le monde. Il mettait constamment ça sur le fait de l'alcool alors que, en réalité, il appréciait secrètement passer du temps avec ses anciens camarades qui pensaient à lui comme à un râté — même si d'habitude il boit avec des gens qu'il ne connait même pas.

Izuku passa sa main dans les cheveux humides de son ami d'enfance et caressa gentiment son dos nu. Il soupira, glissant son regard ailleurs que sur son vomi. Bien que ça ne le faisait pas vomir non plus, ça le dégoûtait tout de même un chouïa.

Katsuki passa la nuit dans sa salle de bain, vomir à s'épuiser. Puis finalement, vers sept-heure du matin, lorsque le soleil se levait à peine, le blond cendré prit l'initiative de prendre une vrai douche cette fois-ci — Izuku à l'extérieur — et à se laver les dents afin de passer un dimanche propre dans son lit. Alors qu'il revenait enfin à sa chambre, il vit les mains baladeuses d'Izuku fouiller maladroitement dans ses étagères à bouquins. Katsuki ne fit aucun commentaire et se glissa rapidement dans ses draps après avoir enfilé un caleçon propre. Izuku se retourna.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda t-il seulement.

\- Ouais.

Izuku reposa le livre qu'il examinait, et s'approcha doucement du lit du blond. Il s'assit sur le bord.

\- Tu pensais tout ce que tu m'as dit ?

Katsuki prit la peine de se retourner. _Vraiment _?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi j'aurais menti ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Dans un mouvement de main, Katsuki posa cette dernière sur la joue de son ami d'enfance. Il avait toujours voulu faire ça. Surtout quand il le voyait traîner de trop avec Shoto, ou quand il apprit les sentiments d'Ochaco envers le vert. Il pensait qu'Izuku lui appartenait déjà et qu'il ne devait rien faire pour qu'il reste auprès de lui.

\- Katsuki... Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, hésita le numéro un en retirant sa main.

Mais le blond ne voulait pas abandonner. Pas une deuxième fois. Cette fois, il le prit dans ses bras, entièrement. Il avait si mal de le voir le refuser. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde à croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Izuku avait-il peur pour sa carrière ? Une relation homosexuelle n'était pas bien vu ces derniers temps, mais le vert n'était pas comme ça. Enfin, dans les temps d'avant, du moins.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura Katsuki alors que sa voix se brisa. Enfin je sais pourquoi, mais... Je suis si désespéré, et...

\- Tu es Katsuki Bakugo, répondit simplement Izuku. Tu es toi, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas être avec toi. Plus tard, tu vas te marier, avoir des enfants, être heureux avec ta famille. Je n'ai pas ma place entre tout ça, et tu le sais. J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais plus le même, j'ai observé comment tu te comportes maintenant. Je t'ai admiré toute ma vie, Katsuki, tu es et tu seras le héros qui m'a fait grandir. Je t'ai vu sous tes beaux jours et sous tes mauvais, j'appelle ta mère _tatie_, je suis celui qui n'arrêtais pas de rougir alors que je te sentais me regarder derrière mon dos. Moi aussi, j'avais envie d'être avec toi et de t'aimer. Mais toi, tu es toi Katsuki, et jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'avais pu penser une seule seconde que tu m'aimais. J'ai toujours gardé ce sentiment unique dans mon cœur et je me disais que ça pouvait disparaître avec le temps. Qu'il me restait un long chemin à parcourir alors, oui, sûrement que j'allais t'oublier avec le temps.

Izuku respira longuement avant de continuer.

\- Je t'aimais, Katsuki, et je n'ai jamais cessé d'éprouver ce sentiment. Tu es l'étoile qui fait briller mon monde, et tu ne sais à quel point je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir été dans ma vie.

Il se retourna vers le blond, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux, avant qu'Izuku ne pose ses lèvres sur celles de son ami d'enfance. Immédiatement, Katsuki se redressa, faisant tomber la couette de son torse, laissant la possibilité à Izuku de balader ses mains.

Le baiser s'approfondit. Brutal, animal, comme si le monde disparaissait. Izuku posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Katsuki, alors que celui-ci s'occupait de déboutonner la chemise noire que portait le vert. Une fois cette étape terminée, Katsuki bascula Izuku sur lui, de façon à être dominé. Ils se séparèrent ainsi alors que l'air leur manquait. Ils se regardèrent, Katsuki passa ses mains dans les cheveux du vert. Izuku put lire dans ces yeux-là, ce que Katsuki entendait par « _Je suis si désespéré._ ».

Le blond glissa sa tête dans le cou de son amant, bien décidé à laisser ses traces. Alors qu'il embrassait et chatouillait la nuque d'Izuku avec sa langue, le vert entreprît de masser la bosse naissante de Katsuki, alors que ce dernier ne cessait de donner de légers coups de bassin vers lui, lui montrant son excitation.

Katsuki voulait le posséder entièrement, le dévorer dans son intégralité, lui faire ressentir des tas de sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé et qu'il ne le ferait probablement jamais. Katsuki voulait faire d'Izuku sien.

Finalement, le numéro un réussit à passer sa main sous l'élastique du caleçon du blond. Il caressa son membre d'une délicate attention, en faisant attention de ne pas le brusquer de trop. Quant à Katsuki, il s'attaqua aux mamelons rosis de l'autre. Il s'amusait à les taquiner, suçant sans trop forcer et mordillant évitant de le blesser réellement. Mais Izuku ne gémissait que trop peu pour Katsuki. D'une main experte, ce dernier débouta le pantalon du vert, le retirant ainsi d'une façon trop facile. Il glissa sa main vers la verge de son amant, doucement.

\- A-Attends, tu penses pas qu'on va trop vite ? Demanda soudainement Izuku.

Katsuki grogna, enchaînant de rapides vas-et-viens sur sa queue. Sans poser d'autres questions, Izuku s'enivra de ce délicieux moment. Il ferma les yeux, gémissant sans un bruit, et alors qu'il pensait venir, Katsuki s'arrêta net.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Haleta le vert.

Pour toute réponse, Katsuki décida de lâcher son emprise sur le membre d'Izuku, et d'un mouvement lent, il posa son index contra sa partie intime.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla Izuku.

Le blond poussa un peu son doigt, et ce dernier s'enfonça sans aucun remord. Izuku poussa un grand cri d'effroi, frappant les épaules de Katsuki. Il respirait rapidement, prenant peur à chaque fois qu'il sentait le doigt du blond bouger d'un millimètre seulement. Puis il sentit la deuxième main de son amant venir entourer sa verge et commencer des vas-et-viens. Son malaise se transforma en bonheur et rapidement, honteusement, il prit même plaisir à sentir l'index de Katsuki taquiner ses parois internes.

Bientôt même, le héros oublié ajouta un doigt et alla plus loin. Alors qu'il toucha sa zone hétérogène, Izuku vint dans un gémissement retenu et presque muet. Ce dernier ne s'excusa pas pour avoir tâcher leurs torses et se laissa emporter dans les bras de son ami d'enfance.

Katsuki l'allongea sur le dos, embrassant son cou, ses cheveux, ses joues. Ses tâches de rousseur ont longtemps été critiquées par Katsuki, mais la vérité était qu'il les aimait fort bien. Alors que Katsuki embrassait tout ce qu'il pouvait embrasser d'Izuku, il remarqua ses innombrables cicatrices qui enveloppaient son corps. Un certain nombre avait été tatoué par le blond lui-même, et il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Il était con, il le savait. Izuku posa sa main sur sa joue, lui glissa un merveilleux sourire, ce qui poussa le héros oublié à continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Ainsi, Katsuki finit par se poster à l'entrée de son amant. Il appréhendait la suite : il avait peur de le blesser et en même temps, il était plongé dans une excitation totale pour essayer de reculer. Il poussa un peu, entrant son gland, crispant Izuku.

\- Impossible, impossible... S'écria t-il. Ça rentrera jamais Kacchan, se morfondit t-il.

Katsuki grogna, se retira et s'étira vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit afin d'y sortir des préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Izuku comprit qu'il n'y échapera pas, bien qu'il en ait envie. Lui aussi appréhendait beaucoup la suite.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ça avant ? Demande t-il en se redressant.

\- Reste couché, Deku, ordonna le blond en le tirant vers lui.

Katsuki versa non délicatement le liquide froid sur la paume de sa main, puis il se mit à préparer Izuku qui n'arrêtait pas de se tordre sous ses caresses incroyablement délicates. Après un moment de torture qui dura une vingtaine de minutes, le vert se retrouva la tête plaquée contre le matelas, et les fesses relevées vers Katsuki qui ne cessait d'effleurer son point sensible.

\- Ça suffit Kacchan... Soupira le numéro un d'une voix rauque.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, et il enfila un préservatif avec précaution. Il buta l'entrée de son amant, manquant de la louper. Il s'enfonça doucement, mais sûrement, de toute sa longueur. Izuku poussa un cri résonnant et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller le plus proche. Katsuki émit un long gémissement tout en embrassant le dos nu de son ami d'enfance.

Après avoir attendu qu'Izuku s'habitue à lui, quelques minutes plus tard, le blond commença une série de vas-et-viens qui devinrent rapidement secs et brutaux. Le numéro un n'arrivait même plus à retenir ses gémissements dans sa gorge et exprimait ses plaintes à haute voix. Cette dernière n'était plus du tout comme celle d'hier, elle était plus aiguë et plus mignonne. Katsuki adorait vraiment cette voix, il aimait aussi faire perdre la tête à Izuku, et il appréciait coller son dos contre le sien pendant l'acte.

Katsuki se décida à se retirer d'Izuku afin de le retourner face à lui. Il avait le visage rouge, les cheveux collants de sueur et la bouche entre-ouverte. Son torse se levait et redescendait rapidement. Le blond le pénétra à nouveau de toute sa longueur, prenant possession de ses lèvres.

\- Kacchan... Je...

Sans un mot de plus, Izuku se déversa une énième fois sur son propre torse. Il aggripa les épaules de son amant, collant un peu plus leurs bassins, et dans un dernier coup de reins, Katsuki se vida dans le bout de plastique.

Le blond prit le temps de retirer et de nouer la protection usagée, ainsi que de passer un coup de mouchoir sur le corps nu de son amant et sur le sien, avant de se coucher maladroitement dans son lit, Izuku dans ses bras.

\- Pardon, s'excusa t-il au bout d'un moment, d'une petite voix.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? On le voulait tous les deux, répondit simplement le vert. Tu n'es pas du genre à t'excuser normalement.

\- Ouais, je sais. Mais j'me sens vraiment mal, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir forcer ou un truc dans l'genre, se justifia le blond. J'veux dire, tu m'as demandé si on allait pas trop vite et j'n'ai même pas pris le temps de te répondre.

Izuku se retourna vers lui, de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Timidement mais sûrement, le numéro un embrassa les lèvres de son amant. Un baiser simple, court mais qui retranscrivait tous les sentiments que le vert éprouvait. Katsuki grogna une énième fois et rapprocha le corps d'Izuku à lui en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux. Ça sentait l'amande, et Katsuki adorait les amandes.

\- Je t'aime, avoua Izuku.

\- Ouais je sais. Pareil, répondit Katsuki.


End file.
